1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for overhauling and repairing the doors of horizontal coke-over batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known facilities of this kind, which are usually erected at a place at the end of a coke-oven battery, the coke-oven door which is moved by means of the door-handling mechanism is clamped into a pivoted frame by means of the door bolt. The disadvantage of this system is that in the case of handling of coke-oven doors which contain locking systems that use additional clamping elements, such as springs, it is impossible to work on the locking mechanism when the door has been removed from the coke-oven battery with equipment of the kind mentioned above, because the door bolts are being stressed. Moreover, other parts of the door are made inaccessible.